


Stained Bloodsheets

by knightswhosay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wakes up in the middle of the night, sees blood and panics, waking up Petra to make sure she's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Bloodsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! My feeble attempt at comedy!

"Petra! Petra! Shit! Wake-up!”

Petra shoved a pillow over her head to block out Levi’s shouts. Whatever it was, it could wait until morning; she wanted to enjoy her sleep inside the safety of Sina.

He wrenched the pillow from her and she blinked up into his worried face. “Shit! Petra I’m really sorry. I was too rough last night. I must have reopened one of your wounds.”

“Wounds?” The room’s candlelight made strange patterns on his face and the walls, almost lulling her back to sleep while she fought to stay conscious to help Levi through this new crisis. “I wasn’t injured in the last expedition, Levi.”

“Then you must have consumption. I heard there was a breakout in the area.”

“Why do you think I’m sick? I feel fine…maybe a faint stomach ache.”

He pulled back the bedclothes and pointed at scattered spots of blood on the undersheet. “Do you have another explanation?” He looked at her, face displaying crossness at her disbelief and worry for her condition.

She sat up and then bent closer to the bloodstains. “Ah.” She smiled. “Actually, I do.” She pushed herself out of bed and began searching the room for her underwear and shirt. “I don’t think we’ll be sleeping naked for the next several nights, not unless you want to be washing out a lot of bloodstains.”

Her statement resulted in a groan of realization. “Damn woman.”

She laughed. “You couldn’t be a woman, Levi. It’d be too messy for you.”


End file.
